Ierland
'Ierland '(Engels: Ireland) is een eiland in de noordelijke Atlantische Oceaan gelegen voor de westkust van Groot-Brittannië. In de Dreuzelwereld wordt het grootste gedeelte van het eiland bezet door de Republiek Ierland (ook bekend als Ierland). Het is een soevereine natie, terwijl de noordoosthoek de thuisbasis is van Noord-Ierland, een deel van het Verenigd Koninkrijk.Ierland op Wikipedia De hoofdstad van de Republiek Ierland is Dublin en de de facto hoofdstad van Noord-Ierland is de stad Belfast. Magische regering De politieke grenzen en het bestuur van Ierland in de Toverwereld zijn onzeker. Het kan een enkele politieke entiteit zijn die onder de jurisdictie van het Brits Ministerie van Toverkunst valt.Het Bulgaarse Nationale Zwerkbalteam werd vertegenwoordigd door de Bulgaarse Minister van Toverkunst, terwijl het Ierse Nationale Zwerkbalteam werd vertegenwoordigd door Cornelis Droebel van het Brits Ministerie van Toverkunst. Bovendien heeft de Britse en Ierse Zwerkbalbond, die onder het gezag van het Departement van Magische Sport en Recreatie valt, zowel een team uit Ballycastle, Noord-Ierland als een team uit Kenmare, Republiek Ierland. Dit suggereert dat heel Ierland een enkele politieke entiteit kan zijn die onder de jurisdictie van het Brits Ministerie van Toverkunst valt in de Toverwereld. Een afgevaardigde uit Ierland was lid van het Internationaal Overlegorgaan van Heksenmeesters en nam deel aan de bijeenkomst op het Magisch Congres van de Verenigde Staten van Amerika op 6 december 1926.''Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them'' Magische onderwijs In de vroege Middeleeuwen onderwees Muave, een heksenkoningin, verschillende jonge heksen en tovenaars in de magische kunsten. Later werd Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus gesticht in Schotland en werden Ierse heksen en tovenaars daar toegelaten. Magische sport en recreatie * De Ballycastle Bats zijn het tweede meest succesvolle team in de Britse en Ierse Zwerkbalbond, die de titel zevenentwintig keer hebben gewonnen.''Zwerkbal Door de Eeuwen Heen'', Hoofdstuk 7 (Zwerkbalteams van Groot-Brittannië en Ierland) * De Kenmare Kestrels zijn een ander beroemd Iers Zwerkbalteam. De Kestrels zijn gevestigd in Kenmare, Co. Kerry, in het zuiden van het land. * Ierland heeft zijn eigen Nationale Zwerkbalteam. In 1994 won het Ierse Nationale Zwerkbalteam de 422e Wereldkampioenschap Zwerkbal en versloeg het Bulgaarse Nationale Zwerkbalteam in de laatste wedstrijd.''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'', Hoofdstuk 8 (Het WK Zwerkbal) Zwerkbal Als één van de oude bezemsporten gespeeld vóór het hoogtepunt van de evolutie van Zwerkbal, bloeide Aingingein op in Ierland. Het spel werd het onderwerp van veel Ierse ballades waarin Fingal Zonder Vrees een belangrijke rol speelde (vermeend kampioen van het spel).''Zwerkbal Door de Eeuwen Heen'', Hoofdstuk 2 (Klassieke Bezemsporten) Het moderne spel Zwerkbal was in 14e eeuw goed ingeburgerd in Ierland, wat wordt bewezen door het verslag van Zacharias Mudde — hij beschreef het spel tussen de Ieren uit Cork en de Engelsen uit Lancashire, waarin het Ierse team trucs demonstreerde met de Slurk die op dat moment onbekend in Engeland waren en de Engelsen versloegen.''Zwerkbal Door de Eeuwen Heen'', Hoofdstuk 8 (Hoe Zwerkbal de Wereld Veroverde) Magische wezens Inheems in Ierland Aethonan.jpg|AethoniërFabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden Alf.png|Alf Dq-5yG2U8AAKMotAugurei.jpg|Augurei Feeks_pm.png|Feeks VB_Ierse_mascotte_Kabouter.gif|Ierse Kabouter Jarvey1.png|Jarvey Kelpie_FBCFTWW1.png|Kelpie Meermensen (Concept Artwork 01).jpg|Merrow Mook.png|Mook Porlock.jpg|Porlock Terzieler_OvdF_SF.png|TerzielerWriting by J.K. Rowling: "Thestrals" op Pottermore Wierling_FBCFTWW.png|Wierling Atlantische Oceaan De volgende wezens zijn in de Atlantische Oceaan te vinden: Scheldvis_Harry_Potter.png|Scheldvis Zeeslang_-_FBcases.png|Zeeslang Europa De volgende wezens zijn in bepaalde regio's van Europa te vinden waar Ierland onder valt: Doolzomp.JPG|Doolzomp Doxy1.png|Doxy Unicorn FBCFTWW.png|Eenhoorn Graphorn.png|Graphorn Hippogrief_FBCFWW.png|Hippogrief Juttemus-0.jpg|Juttemus Kabouter_Book_of_Spells.png|Kabouter Knarl_Book_of_Spells1.png|Knarl Goblin-pottermore.png|Kobold Kommerhommel_op_bijenkorf.png|Kommerhommel Lagerwalkrab.png|Lagerwalkrab Nogtail-PM.png|Nogtands Roodkopje_PM.png|Roodkopje Bergtrol.png|Trol Wereldwijd Bekende bewoners * Cliodna — een beroemde druïde die in de Middeleeuwen leefde en die een Faunaat was.Chocokikkerplaatjes * Connolly — een Drijver voor het Ierse Nationale Zwerkbalteam * Festus — een neef van Simon Filister''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'', Hoofdstuk 17 (Een Slakachtig Geheugen) * Dhr. Filister — een Dreuzel en de vader van Simon Filister * Mevr. Filister — een heks en de moeder van Simon Filister * Simon Filister — een Griffoendor in Harry Potter's jaar op Zweinstein en lid van de Strijders van Perkamentus * Fingal Zonder Vrees — een legendarische Ierse tovenaar * Aidan Lynch — een Zoeker voor het Ierse Nationale Zwerkbalteam * Koningin Mauve — een Middeleeuwse heks die tovenaars en heksen onderwees vóór de stichting van Zweinstein * Moran — een Jager voor het Ierse Nationale Zwerkbalteam * Morholt — een Reus * Morholt's broer — een koning van Ierland * Mullet — een Jager voor het Ierse Nationale Zwerkbalteam * Darren O'Hare — Aanvoerder en Zoeker van de Kenmare Kestrels van 1947 tot 1960 * Tristan — een held die Morholt probeerde te doden * Troy — een Jager voor het Ierse Nationale Zwerkbalteam * Quigly — een Drijver voor het Ierse Nationale Zwerkbalteam * Barry Ryan — een Wachter voor het Ierse Nationale Zwerkbalteam Trivia * Fiona Shaw, de actrice die de rol van Harry Potter's tante Petunia vertolkte in de Harry Potter-films, komt uit County Cork in Ierland. * Evanna Lynch, de actrice die de rol van Loena Leeflang vertolkte in de Harry Potter-films, komt uit County Louth in Ierland. * Brendan Gleeson, de acteur die de rol van Alastor Dolleman vertolkte in de Harry Potter-films is Iers, evenals als zijn zoon, Domhnall Gleeson, die de rol van Bill Wemel in beide verfilmingen van ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' vertolkte. Beiden komen uit de hoofdstad, Dublin. * Richard Harris en Michael Gambon, de acteurs die de rol van Albus Perkamentus vertolkten, zijn beiden Iers. Harris komt uit County Limerick terwijl Gambon werd geboren in Dublin. * Geraldine Somerville, die de rol van Lily Evers vertolkte in de Harry Potter-films, werd geboren in County Meath, Ierland. * Hagrid verklaarde in de eerste film dat in plaats van een "Grieks type" (wat hij verklaarde in het boek), hij Pluisje van een "Ierse kerel" had verkregen.[[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)]] * Devon Murray, de acteur die de rol van Simon Filister vertolkte komt uit County Kildare. * Ciarán Hinds, die de rol van Desiderius Perkamentus vertolkte in [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2]], is een Ierse acteur uit Belfast, County Antrim. * Kenneth Branagh, die de rol van Gladianus Smalhart vertolkte in de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'', is een acteur en regisseur uit Noord-Ierland. * Michelle Fairley is een actrice uit Noord-Ierland die de rol van Mevrouw Griffel vertolkte in de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood''. * Colin Farrell, die de rol van de Graaf vertolkte in de verfilming van ''Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them'', komt uit Dublin. Verschijning * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)]]'' * [[Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them|''Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them]]'' '' * ''The Case of Beasts: Explore the Film Wizardry of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them '' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wiki Categorie:Ierland Categorie:Landen